Lucky, Lucky Me
by IDunnoHowToDeleteMyAccount
Summary: Sirius wants a day out, Remus is reading a book, and Tonks just feels lucky.


**Lucky, Lucky Me**

By: Rai-chan

Written for the Final Prophecy's Fanfiction Exchange Contest. My partner's Kneazle (KneazleFTW).

The Potterverse, and all the characters are not mine, they're J.K. Rowling's because if they were mine, I would have long committed suicide due to too much self-hate because I would be too good. ;)

The title was inspired by an instant noodle commercial with a bunch of kids singing "Lucky, lucky me, with my family…" for like, two whole minutes. X--X I couldn't get it out of my head.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

"You need to take me out on a picnic." 

Sirius was on one of his "I – need – to – get – out – of – this – bloody – house – right – now – or – else – I'd – die – from – too – much – dust – gore – and – booger – Kreacher – puts – around – this – place. – I – mean –with – that – kind – of – nose? – I – think – it's – even – larger – than – Snape's! – He's –bound – to – be –the – main – source – of –all – things – filthy – in – this – house" talks.

This was bi-weekly. And right now, I am annoyed with it.

He seemed to have renewed energy now, as he began pleading for me to let him go out, "Please, cuz. Besides, it's St. Patrick's Day!"

"So?"

"I'm loyal to my Irish blood!"

"Which is what? 2 percent of your blood?"

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"Lots of times." I say.

"Have I ever insulted you before?"

"Lots of times." I say.

"And, by the way, you look really pretty today."

"Lots of times." I say.

"Can I please go?"

We were in the drawing room. We meaning Sirius, Remus, and of course, lucky, _lucky _me. Sirius, as he had independently established, was yapping his head off, and I was forcibly (and painfully) listening to him, while dear old Remus was in his usual seat, reading a bloody book.

I have nothing against books… At least I think so. The bad feelings I have about them probably came from two things.

Number 1: Madame Pince. I remember going to the library a lot as a student – I'm a Ravenclaw. Call me a nerd, but I did like reading when I had free time. Right now, my life is just too full of work and the Order to read anymore, only sometimes. Anyway, she's a nice lady, really… except for the fact that she was completely mental! Once, I swear, when I was walking along the hallways at night – long story; don't ask. – I heard something of a murmur from behind the door to the library. And I had gone to check what it was. I opened the door to find her hugging one of the books and chanting something that awfully sounded like, "Don't worry, Mr. Macbettie, I won't ever, ever, let you fall into the hands of that _nasty, nasty_ Mr. Weasley…"

Turns out Charlie had borrowed the book and had left it in his room, forgotten, and returned it nearly a year overdue.

And now we go to Reason Number 2: this.

He's so unfair, using his widely-known nerd-ness to escape from situations like this. I doubt that book even _has _a title… One that's humanely understandable, I mean.

And besides, it doesn't mean that _I _was the cousin that _I _need to comfort him at all times. _He _was the best friend! For the first three weeks of this, he had put up with him, helping me with the comforting process: 1. Tell him that it was for his own good; 2. Get mad at him for being so damned reckless; 3. Don't talk to him, and stay in the same room with him only in the amount of time it takes to give him a scornful look; and 4. Make up with him after a day or two.

So far, the only thing we haven't done whenever he had these times was tell him to bloody stop it.

I can't see how we can. No matter how much we act annoyed and mad at him, he still keeps doing it.

"Sirius…" And finally, he decides to interrupt. Thank gods. "I'm sure, that once you think this over clearly, that you'd realize that this is for your own good."

Sirius suddenly stops, which, for a few moments there, I thought, was extremely impossible in the natural world, and Remus turns to look at me, giving me a significant look.

"Y-yeah. He's… right, Sirius." I manage to stammer out. I can't believe how much influence Remus has on my cousin. They're so different, so I can't exactly see how on earth they had gotten along with each other.

"You want us to make you a peanut butter sandwich?" Remus asks, and Sirius' face lightens up a bit. This was a new obsession of his – peanut butter. I had introduced this to him just the other day, and he had found it so profound, this work of muggles.

Sirius gave a weak smile that was gone as quick as it had come, and said, "Sure... I — I'd like that, thanks."

With that, Remus came over and hugged him, went over to me, took my hand and led me out of the drawing room. Once we were sure we were out of earshot, I said, "Nice one."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at me. "I was getting bothered with the noise, too."

When we reached the kitchen, I went immediately to the counter to get the peanut butter jar (we had made him a sandwich this morning to get him to calm down after finding his mum's old dress under his bed) and Remus had gone to the pantry to get some bread. I got a plate, and Remus set four pieces of bread on it. Grabbing a bread knife, I began to work. Remus had gone back to reading that book of his, leaning coolly on the kitchen counter a little away from where I stood.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Tonks?"

"Have you noticed he seems more desperate today?"

"Yes, Tonks."

"Why do you think so?" I ask, looking up from the half-finished sandwich to look at his face as he thought about my question. "I mean, it seems much more than just his love of all things Irish."

"Today's March 17."

"What's on with March 17?" I ask, studying his face closely.

"It – It was the last time he saw Harry, a year ago."

"O-oh," I realize, suddenly feeling a pang of sympathy and sadness for my cousin. Momentarily speechless, I look back down at the peanut butter and bread on the counter in front of me.

I couldn't stop the tears. I could feel them forming in my eyes already. And before I knew it, I had ran to Remus and hugged him, letting the tears fall down, down my cheeks, my chin, and down my throat. And he just hugged me. When I looked back up at him, he was smiling sweetly, the book now lying lifeless on the counter beside me.

"Don't worry about it. He'll get over it in no time."

"S-sure." I say uncertainly. He almost always was right whenever he predicted Sirius' behaviour. They know each other so well that he could practically recite all of the things he'd say in any given situation, right on the spot, even.

There was a moment of silence, before I asked him the question that has been lingering in my mind for a while now.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Tonks?"

"Are you gay?"

He stiffened a bit. I can tell he was more than a bit shocked, and I looked back up at him again.

"What?"

"You heard me." I was too curious to let this by. His face was a mix of offence, confusion, and downright shock.

"I know… I did hear you… I just, can't believe you asked me that." This was getting awkward. "Of course I'm not gay. I can tell you very honestly that I like women." I giggled at his expression, despite the tears that were now past my throat and drying up. "Stop laughing. This is nowhere near funny," he said, although he, too, was laughing.

"Yes, it is. And besides, you're being too vehement, I'm sure to suspect something! You're hiding something, aren't you?" I teased, laughing over his expression of mild horror. "And besides, you told me yourself that you have nothing against people who are fighting for something they want despite the circumstances born to them."

His face was pure horror. "I didn't mean that _that _way! And I am NOT being vehement. I'm just trying to prove a point." My sides were beginning to hurt. "Sirius would have been a better example of someone to suspect being gay of… But I can't see why you'd think _I _was gay? I didn't really give out signs that I was…" He looked pensive. Amber eyes looked at me nervously. "Did I?"

I laughed, clutching my sides. "Not really," I said in between howls of laughter. "You're just… so close to each other, you and Sirius. I don't know any other man who can be as comfortable with other men as much as you two! And besides, you two are too sociable to be just normal guys."

He gave me a scornful look, as if thinking that he couldn't quite believe I had come to that conclusion, like it was humanely impossible.

"What? It's reasonable! Well… sort of."

He looked gloomily back at the unfinished sandwiches.

"Remus…" I started. "I'm sorry if I had offended your… manhood, but… honestly, that was my opinion." I smiled innocently at him.

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Come on. I'm sorry."

He gave me a weak smile, but he still looked grumpy, so I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. I really liked it a lot, when we hugged. He was so comfortable to be with, and besides being his usual, intelligent-type-with-some-form-of-humour self, he was nice to hug. He was never awkward, or pushy about it. Just… hugging.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have to feed Sirius."

"Oh." And I suddenly realize I was practically all over my suddenly not gay friend. "Yeah… I'll… get onto that."

And suddenly, butterflies have decided to take up residence in my stomach.

I went back to the unfinished sandwiches I had started, awkwardly doing my best not to miss with the bread knife into the jar. I can't believe that just happened.

"Y-you want some help with that?" He asked me all of a sudden, walking over to where I was, and getting a piece of bread I hadn't attacked with the peanut butter yet. I gave him the bread knife and our eyes met.

And now, the butterflies were playing quidditch, only with four teams and twice as roughly as the players in the World Cup last year.

"Thanks," he said, but amber eyes never left mine.

And all of a sudden, he steps close… well… closer, and cups my cheeks.

"Remus?" I whisper. Gods… why did I have to ask him if he's gay?!? The knowledge is just making the situation worse.

His lips formed a wry smile before saying, "Tonks… Can I… kiss you?"

Parting lips gave him my answer. His mouth moved over mine in a kiss that was so sweet and tender. No one had kissed me before this way; it made me want to cry again. No one had kissed me with such tenderness before… and it felt so overwhelming.

He pulled away all too soon.

"Ehem," a voice form the doorway said. Gods. I felt my cheeks and ears reddening. My cousin stood by the doorway, a hand coolly leaning on the doorframe. It was obvious he was standing there for awhile already. "You might want to feed me now."

Giggling, I turned to Remus, "Let's feed him, then."

Lucky, _lucky _me.

* * *

Yap. How was that? 

If you thought that was nice.. then review please!! Attack as you please.

The request was:

What would you like in your fic?

**Lots and lots of that good-ole' tension! . **

Rating? **Let's keep it T? (PG-13) Just because.**

Ship? **Draco/Ginny, James/Lily, or Remus/Tonks**

Genre? **Romance/Anything but Angst**

Name Three things you'd like your fic to include:

**A picnic, In-Character-Ness (i.e., James or Draco being arrogant, Lily being very bright especially with potions), and First Person Point of View.**

Name Three things you DON'T want your fic to include:

**I don't want the war or a character's death to be one of the main themes, out-of-character-ness. (D ) I also don't want an over-used plotline (i.e., stuck in the Hospital Wing, magically bound, drunken stupor leads to love... etc.)**

Think I fulfilled the request properly? Review please!


End file.
